Family Chapter 8
by Nonniepat
Summary: The Year is 1982. Keith Partridge has just returned from a long European Tour home for a special family celebration. His return will mark yet another change in the family . Neither Keith nor the family have any idea just what changes are coming or how the meaning of family will become even more important to all of them. Once again the Partridge Family. I do not own these character


Keith awoke to a small stream of sunlight coming in through the drapes in Danny's room. He stood, stretched then walked up to Danny. Danny was sleeping. He looked at Shirley, also asleep, and noticed the large black circles under her eyes; the normally perfect blonde clipped hair ruffled and sighed as he left his mother and his brother to sleep.

He went into the waiting room to see Tracy, Pam and Laurie still asleep and Ruben gone. Chris was slumped in a chair with his feet stretched out on a chair in front of him and a book in his lap. His head was down and rested on his hand. Keith didn't know whether he was asleep or awake so he walked over and sat down in the chair next to him. He looked at his watch; even as he saw Chris lift his head to look at him then put it back down. His watch read 8:30am. He sighed and stretched in the chair then looked at Chris. He lifted a leg and plopped on the chair where Chris' feet rested and kicked him gently. The move brought the younger boys head up again.

"Asleep?" Keith asked.

"No. You?" Chris said quietly.

"Was. Did you sleep at all after mom sent you back to bed?" Keith asked. Chris shrugged.

"You okay?" Keith asked and Chris just shrugged.

"Got any classes today?" Keith asked as he pointed at the book.

"I HAD three but I can't get there now." Chris said.

"Want me to call the dean and explain?" Keith offered.

"Thanks, but no. It's already been taken care of." Chris said quietly.

"Don't tell me your late night run." Keith commented with a yawn.

"No, geeze do we have to go over this again." Chris said slamming his feet on the floor.

"Easy Chris, I just wanted to know when you called the school about your classes." Keith said placing a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Yeah, well let's say that you take care of YOUR life and I will take care of mine." Chris said and Keith sighed.

"Come on Chris, don't be like that, we're brothers, man, let me help you." Keith said.

"Help Danny, he needs you right now." Chris said standing.

"I wanna help you to, bro. Where are you going?" Keith asked standing as well.

"Relax, I ain't gonna disappear or anything. I'm just going to the men's room. Do ya mind?" Chris said and left before Keith could reply. 'What is going on with him', Keith thought as he walked over and sat down next to Laurie.

"Hey Laurie?" Keith called and she jerked away and sat up staring at him.

"Danny?" Laurie cried.

"Easy Laur, Dan's fine, asleep. Thought you might need to call into work." Keith said and saw her sit up completely and stared at the floor.

"You okay?" Keith asked concerned. After a moment she shook her head as if to clear it and looked at her big brother.

"Yeah. What time is it?" Laurie asked.

"About 8:30." Keith said and Laurie jumped to her feet.

"I…..I gotta make a phone call." Laurie said and this time Keith followed her.

Keith walked up to her at the pay phone just as the receptionist at her office picked up on the other end.

"Bonnie, please I can't leave now. Danny's still critical." Laurie was saying.

"You know who he gets, Laur. You better talk to him direct." Bonnie was saying.

"Is he in?" Laurie said not seeing Keith behind her.

"Yeah, hold on." Bonnie said and two seconds later Steve's voice was in Laurie's ear.

"Laurie Partridge get you butt in this office, now. We have a client coming into today that's important." Steve shouted without even a hello.

"Steve." Laurie whispered and Keith frowned.

"Please, Danny is still critical. I can't leave. He could….." Laurie said and Keith frowned again.

"Steve please." Keith heard Laurie reply, not knowing what the guy was saying to her. Keith grabbed the phone to Laurie's outcry.

"Steve, Keith, listen Laurie can not come in today. We are having a family emergency. Our brother had major surgery yesterday and is in IUC and critical. The next few days the family is staying put. Besides there is a huge crowd outside and NO Partridge can leave the hospital." Keith said continually pushing Laurie's hand away as she tried to take the phone back.

"Keith, I understand your situation but Laurie has a job to do and she can't do that from the hospital. Tell you what I'll keep Bonnie on alert from any call from you and Laurie can rush right back over if she needs to." Steve offered, angered that Laurie was back to letting her brother handle her life.

"Not gonna happen, man. She stays here, with the rest of us, with our mother and brother. Tell YOU what I will compensate you for her time off because at this point I can't guarantee when she will be back to work. Deal?" Keith said.

"Keith this is a law firm, not a recording studio." Steve said and Keith was livid.

"Yeah well how bout I have MY lawyer call yours. You know I've got one and I keep him well paid. Laurie can find another firm to work for if this is gonna be a problem here." Keith was saying.

"Not in this town she won't." Came Steve's reply.

"Put Laurie back on the phone Keith, she is a grown up." Steve said and Keith stared at the receiver giving Laurie the chance to grab it from him. Keith did not move.

"Sorry bout that. Listen I'm sure he will be better by Monday. Can't we reschedule the client?" Laurie asked Steve. After a long pause Steve responded.

"This ONCE Laurie, this once only. If this ever happens again you are out, got it? We will discuss this later at home but for now your butt better be in here Monday or I will personally come down to that hospital and bring you in here. Understand?" Steven barked, Keith heard his voice from where he stood, and didn't like the way this guy talked to his sister.

"Understood. Bye Steve and thanks." Laurie said already talking to a dead phone.

Laurie glared at Keith and walked right past him without a word. Keith was on her heels.

"Laurie stop. Laur, what is going on?" Keith said grabbing her arm and stopping her just short of the waiting room door. Neither saw Ruben coming down the hall.

"Leave me alone, Keith. You just made it worse." Laurie said crying.

"Made what worse? Laurie you are not leaving this hospital." Keith said loudly.

"What if I don't have a choice?" Laurie cried yanking her arm away and running down the hall toward the ladies room.

Tracy emerged to see her oldest brother, pale as a ghost, standing watching Laurie run down the hall.

"You are not leaving Laurie. I just made the choice for you." Keith hollered after his sister.

"What did you do?" Tracy asked from the doorway. Keith swung around to face her.

"Morning munchkin, how'd you sleep?" Keith asked smiling at Tracy.

"I repeat. What did you do?" Tracy said taking him by the arms. He lost his smile.

"I just dealt with that Steve guy, Laurie's boss for her. Nothing for you to worry about Trace." Keith said and watched a look of horror come across Tracy's face.

"You jerk, she'll pay for it later." Tracy cried and ran after Laurie. Ruben stopped in front of Keith.

"What is with this family, Ruben?" Keith asked looking at the former manager in shock.

"Come in here." Ruben offered motioning inside the room with his cup of coffee. Keith followed him as he went back to the chair he vacated in the corner of the room.

"I go away for a few months and all hell breaks lose, Ruben." Keith said.

"Keith you language. Don't tell me the European trash over there got a hold of you." Ruben said with a smile.

"I'm sorry. I'm just frustrated." Keith said.

"How's our man Dan this morning?" Ruben asked.

"Still asleep in there with mom." Keith said pointing in the direction of Danny's room.

"Good before the girls get back let's talk. Where's Chris?" Ruben asked.

"Men's room, I think." Keith said and saw Ruben check for his wallet. Ruben grinned that it was still there.

"What's going on Ruben?" Keith asked and Ruben leaned in real close.

"First of all I know nothing. Second of all you're gonna have to find out the details and source on your own. Third you mother does not need to have to deal with all this now." Ruben began. Keith nodded, wishing he didn't have to either, but someone needed to.

"I agree with mom not knowing. Was thinking of having Laurie, Chris and Tracy run her back to our apartment for some real sleep while we get ready for the press conference? Besides I should at least shave." Keith said.

"Good plan. But will she leave?" Ruben asked.

"Danny is scheduled for a bunch of tests so yeah I think I can get her to leave." Keith said. Ruben nodded.

"You have to be careful with Laurie right now, son, with this Steve guy. Now I know nothing but it is bad, Keith." Ruben said.

"Very bad?" Keith asked concerned for his sister as he glanced at the door.

"Let's just say your mother can't stand him, doesn't trust him and wishes Laurie would find another job." Ruben said and Keith nodded, he felt the same way and he only spent a couple of minutes in his presence.

"So I guess I shouldn't have interfered just now." Keith said.

"What'd you do?" Ruben asked.

"Oh that Steve was giving her a hard time about working today so I took the call." Keith said and Ruben smiled.

"Not the best idea no but we just need to keep Laurie here for as long as it takes and then deal with the after affects later." Ruben said.

"You mean he could fire her?" Keith asked and Ruben raised an eyebrow.

"He could. He COULD do a lot of things." Ruben said then got up and walked out the door again.

Keith sat there wondering what the former manager meant and wondering if he didn't in fact need to call his lawyer and have this guy checked out, or Skizzy. His best friend, Skizzy was a detective with the San Pueblo police department. When all this craziness calmed down Keith might give him a call about ole Steve.

Shirley walked in the room then with a yawn and Keith walked over to her.

"Still asleep?" Keith asked and Shirley nodded and sat down.

"Want me to get you some coffee?" Keith asked.

"No thanks honey. Rueben is getting me some." Shirley said through another yawn.

"Mom can I get you to do me a favor?" Keith asked, sitting beside her, as Shirley eyed him curiously.

"While Dan is having his tests done and we are holding the press conference why don't you go back to our place, get a few hours sleep in a real bed and a shower if you want; you know to freshen up?" Keith asked and saw her denial before she spoke.

"Oh, no Keith I couldn't possibly leave Danny." Shirley said.

"Please, mom, he won't even know you are away for awhile. I bet these tests will take awhile and I'll call if we need you. How's that? Take the Laurie and the kids with you? Maybe even Pam? Ruben and I can hold down the fort here." Keith said and saw his mother was thinking about it.

"We'll see. Let's see how he is when he wakes up." Shirley said patting her son's knee.

Chris and the girls walked in at that moment, followed by Ruben with Shirley's coffee. Keith saw the daggers Laurie threw at him but ignored them as he walked over to her.

"Laur, can I get you to do me a favor?" Keith asked as Tracy stepped up to them.

"What makes you think I would do anything for you right now, brother dear?" Laurie spat at him.

"Then not for me, for mom. Laur I'm sorry. I shouldn't have talked to the guy but I just wanted to help is all." Keith said running a hand through his hair.

"Well from now on let me handle it okay? What's the favor?" Laurie asked.

"Take mom, Chris, Tracy and maybe Pam back to our place. She needs to sleep in a bed for a few hours and a shower may refresh her." Keith said.

"Will she go?" Laurie asked looking at her mother and Ruben talk by the door.

"I'm working on that." Keith replied.

"For how long?" Laurie asked and Keith frowned.

"A few hours. At least until this press conference is over. Speaking of that, Chris!." Keith called the boy and all eyes turned on him.

"Come here Chris." Keith said pulling out his wallet. Chris walked over puzzled.

"You are good at slippin in and outta here. Take these go to a convenience store close by and buy me some shaving cream and a razor and comb while you're at it." Keith said.

"Keith no. I won't have him leaving like he did this morning." Shirley spoke up standing.

"I'll take him." Ruben said.

"You have the press conference Ruben." Shirley reminded him.

"Already rescheduled it for 10. Thought you guys would need the extra rest." Ruben said.

"Great idea Ruben." Keith said smiling with approval.

"That's what I'm here for." Ruben said calmly.

"If you don't mind Ruben and while we've got the extra time could you run him by my place for a change of clothes?" Keith asked as Ruben stood and Chris took the money.

"Sure, Keith. Anything else? Like food?" Ruben asked.

"Not hungry but thanks, man." Keith smiled. They all knew he ate little to nothing.

"Keith I insist that if you are making Ruben and Chris run errands for you that they bring you back something to eat." Shirley said from beside Ruben.

"I'll get something after the press conference, promise." Keith said with his typical dimpled smile and Shirley just sighed, knowing he'd probably excuse himself from eating then too.

"If you want me to go back to your place and rest the least you can do for me is eat something, NOW, before I have two sons in the hospital." Shirley cried and Keith sighed.

"All right, McDonald's all around. They do still serve breakfast, right?" Keith asked and everyone laughed.

"Hey, they don't in Europe." Keith reminded everyone that he had been gone so long.

"What do you want, bro?" Chris asked as Keith pulled out more money.

"Oh, I don't know just an egg and sausage thing would be fine. Everyone else get whatever you want. Someone wanna wake Pam and get her order." Keith asked while he was shelling out dough.

"Nothing for me thanks, I'm not hungry." Pam said sleepily from the chair.

"Ah, a girl after my own heart." Keith smiled winking at her. No one else was amused.

"Hey, I meant that in a sisterly way." Keith said defending himself.

"Sure you did, big brother." Laurie said placing her arms on his shoulder. Keith smiled at her thinking, 'Laurie was back'.

"Okay food, shaving cream, razor and clothes and then mom, Chris and the girls are going back to the apartment. Hey, mom, hope you don't mind the place is kinda a mess." Keith said grinning at her.

"Why should I mind, it always was that way when you two lived at home." Shirley said.

"Hey." Keith and Chris said at the same time and looked at each other and laughed.

"No it's not." Pam said standing and stretching. The Partridges and Ruben looked at her.

"I cleaned it a little before I came here yesterday. I figured you guys may need to stay there and all so I straightened up, changed the sheets in Danny's room. Keith's were just changed before he got here. I didn't have time to do much more." Pam offered.

"Enough. Girl after your own heart, hey mom?" Laurie said grinning at Keith. He swatted her hand still resting on his shoulder. Shirley smiled at Pam and nodded to Laurie.

"Well, now that is settled, Ruben you ready? Chris just jeans and a dress shirt, they shouldn't be too wrinkled. Since your going to the apartment just pick up my blow dryer and comb and the shaving stuff from their okay?" Keith said to Chris.

"Keith don't you think that's a bit too much?" Shirley said staring at her oldest.

"Hey, gotta face the cameras. I don't want them thinking Danny isn't doing as great as he is now do I." Keith said and his words brought them all back to reality. All the talk of apartments and food, and shaving and clothes was not the reason all of them were here. The reason lay not more than a few feet away on a ventilator and still in critical condition, despite how well he really was doing.

"Mrs. Partridge do you think they would let me see him for a minute this morning?" Pam asked walking over to the mother of five. Everyone exchanged glances because of what happened last night. Chris and Laurie had told Ruben.

"Keith?" Shirley asked looking at her grown son for guidance. She didn't want to hurt Pam.

"Tell ya what Pam, I'll ask if he's feeling up to more visitors. The kids and Laurie have only seen him once since the surgery so let's see how he feels? Agreed?" Keith asked.

Pam nodded and Shirley hugged her.

After Ruben and Chris went on their food and clothes run for Keith, Keith was walking back into Danny's room a new nurse, Veronica, was coming out. She smiled at Keith and laid a hand on his arm.

"Your brother is doing great. Dr. Westdale has ordered a series of tests and they will be taking him down in a few minutes." Veronica said then walked off to the nurse's station.

Keith entered Danny's room to see the drapes a little more open and Danny wide-awake.

"Morning bud. How'd ya doing?" Keith asked taking Danny's wrist then rubbing his arm.

Danny nodded.

"You're doing so great the docs gonna take you for some tests, get you outta here soon. Ain't that great?" Keith said smiling down at his younger brother.

Danny nodded. Danny pointed at his wrist.

"What's that bud, the time?" Keith asked. Danny nodded.

"Oh, going on nine am." Keith said not even bothering to look at his watch.

Danny pointed up and behind him.

"Yeah, it's a new day Dan. Sun's out and everything." Keith said and Danny repeated the gesture.

"Oh, the day, bud? What day is it?" Keith asked and Danny nodded.

"Friday, Dan." Keith answered. He saw Danny frown then point to his wrist again then at Keith. Keith frowned back and they did this a couple of times before Keith smiled at him.

"Relax bud, the show is rescheduled. I can't do a show without my bass player, now can I? Keith asked. Danny nodded, yes.

"Well I'm not playing without you." Keith said, hating to lie about the rescheduling but Danny didn't need to know right now that Keith had at least temporarily quit the business.

Danny nodded then pointed to his wrist again then back at Keith.

"Danny, bro, I am not playing the show tonight. Okay. Now relax or mom will come in here and yell at me for upsetting you." Keith said quietly.

Danny raised an eyebrow at him and Keith saw his eyes crinkle again. Keith smiled.

"You're loving this ain't ya. Mom yelling at me." Keith said and Danny nodded.

"Enjoy it bud, it won't last long. You are gonna be home before your know it." Keith said and saw Danny frown.

"What bud, you really are doing great?" Keith said and saw a tear slide from Danny's right eye. Keith squeezed his hand.

"What?" Keith asked and after a minute Danny shook his head to indicate no.

"Hey, Dan, gotta surprise for you. You got a visitor." Keith said trying to lighten the mood.

Danny's eyebrows raised; a little.

"Yeah, Pam came in this morning asking about ya. She's really great man." Keith said and Danny pointed at Keith and shook his head no then pointed at himself and nodded his head. Keith laughed.

"For you bud, she's great for you. I'm thinking of making time with that cute little new nurse you have here bud. That okay with you?" Keith asked and laughed at Danny's nod.

"So tell me bud, wanna a new visitor. Pam really wants to see ya man." Keith said and Danny began shaking his head no over and over again.

"Easy Dan. Okay, you don't have to. Why though?" Keith asked after he calmed him down. Danny pointed to the ventilator. Keith nodded.

"Gotta ya. How bout I tell her she can see you when they take the ventilator off? That'd be okay?" Keith asked.

Danny nodded.

"Deal." Keith said squeezing his hand again. This time Danny squeezed back.

"Aw, Danny. Don't break my arm. You know I'm weaker than you." Keith grinned jokingly. Danny raised his left hand and moved it down a little.

"Yeah, I know, smaller too, don't remind me." Keith said rolling his eyes. Danny nodded.

Danny squeezed his hand again. Keith looked up at him, the crinkle in his eyes was gone and he wore a frown on his face again.

"What bud?" Keith asked trying not to get excited.

Danny pointed to the brain monitor then his ventilator then back again. After several gestures Keith picked up on it.

"Your dream?" Keith asked and Danny nodded.

"Wanna tell me?" Keith asked and Danny nodded.

Keith watched as Danny let go of his hand and raising his right hand pointed to the ventilator then reached for his throat like he was choking then pointed at the brain monitor again then straight above him.

"Yeah, you dreamed the ventilator was choking you?" Keith asked and Danny nodded.

Danny repeated the pointing up again. Then pointed at his right eye.

"God? You saw God?" Keith asked and Danny shook his no.

"Who, bud? Pop? You saw Pop?" Keith asked and Danny nodded. Keith sighed. He was afraid of this.

Danny continued trying to relay his bad dream to Keith and Keith watched in fascination as he thought he knew what Danny was telling him.

Danny repeated the same pointing gestures again then pointed up and at himself and up again. A light slowly began to dawn on Keith and by the third attempt at gesturing Danny dropped his arm hard, exhausted and Keith rubbed it for him.

"Quite a work out, bud." Keith said smiling then saw knew tears in Danny's eyes.

"Ah, Dan, man that was just a dream. Guarantee it. Pop is not coming for you bud. You are staying right here with us for a long, long time. The doc said the ventilator should be out soon then you can talk to us and you won't have that dream anymore, I promise." Keith said wiping the tears that fell from his brother's eyes.

Danny looked at Keith with a frown and a raised eyebrow.

"Danny Partridge have I ever lied to you before?" Keith asked and after a moment Danny shook his head no.

"Then believe me bud, I am not lying to you now. Okay?" Keith said and Danny nodded.

"Lying about what? What's going on here boys?" Shirley asked coming up to the foot of Danny's bed.

"Ah, mom, Dan and I were just talking about stuff. Right Dan?" Keith said and Danny nodded.

"Huh, sure. Now what's this all about? Keith I hope you're not in here upsetting Danny." Shirley said and saw Danny jump to Keith's defense with a shake of his head to indicate no. Shirley knew with these two it could be anything and Danny would defend Keith whether Keith was upsetting him or not.

"Wanna tell mom?" Keith asked and Danny kept shaking his head no.

"Okay bud, maybe later. Okay?" Keith asked. Danny shook his head no again.

"Okay, Dan. Okay. We'll talk about it later shall we? Maybe we can talk to mom when they take the ventilator off. MAYBE?" Keith asked and finally Danny nodded as Dr. Westdale and two orderlies came in.

"Looks like it's time for your test's, bud. Be here when you get back. You be good for my nurse, Veronica, understand?" Keith said with a wink as Veronica walked up to Danny's left side.

"Oh, he will Mr. Partridge, he will." Veronica said with a wink at Danny.

"YOUR nurse?" Veronica questioned Keith as Danny watched. Keith shrugged.

"I'll explain later." Keith said winking at Danny.

"Pay no attention to either of them. They are up to something, I can tell." Shirley said pointing at each of her sons.

"Mama, Danny here is gonna take a little ride. Be back soon, right Danny?" Dr. Westdale said with his own wink as Keith moved and Shirley came up to Danny's right side.

"Danny, mama will be here when you get back. You be good now, okay. Love you." Shirley said as she kissed his forehead. Danny nodded then pointed at himself and her.

"We'll take good care of him, Mrs. Partridge, Keith. Let's go Danny." Dr. Westdale said as the orderlies stepped up to move the bed. Keith and Shirley remained in the room as the bed moved out the door. Outside Laurie, Tracy and Pam were standing in the hall as Danny rolled by. Ruben and Chris had not returned yet. Laurie kissed her finger and touched his hand. Tracy smiled at him. Only Pam held back and only because no one had prepared her for how Danny looked. Danny didn't see her. Keith did and went over and explained his talk with Danny and that Danny was doing wonderful. He assured her that Danny was and looked a whole lot better.


End file.
